bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicSkyy/Ideas
'Hello peepulls. From now on this will be a blog where I will write all of my ideas now. (This is not copying Gumdrop The Gummy Bee, but I will say; Go check out Gumdrop's blog, It's a good blog and it's full of wonderful ideas, and make sure if you are about to check it out now, tell him that I sent you (he'll know anyway since he's up and down the wiki activity page, no joke) Also, in Gumdrops blog (goes the same with mine) If you had the same idea as me, or think I copied off you, it was either coincidental (i think of my own ideas) or if i did the slightest, I would give credit to the owner. Also, If you are looking for hints and updates with new ideas and a fun, interesting place to chat (GumdropTheGummyBee is also using this place to give information about his blog. This information isn't found anywhere else but the blog itself.), join my new Discord Server (https://discord.gg/hmjkYKA )' © CosmicSkyy, 2019. All Rights Reserved 'PETAL FESTIVAL' The petal festival happens 2 times a year, and lasts a month. The petal festival includes exclusive new items every year, giving players a chance to collect the new items. Bees Sunflower Bee *Description: This bee likes the sweet taste of sunflower seeds! It loves sunflowers and will often bring one or two to you! *Obtainable with Royal Jelly *Food Preference: Sunflower Seeds *Energy: 20 *Attack: 1 *Speed: 15.7 *Collects 10 Pollen in 1 Second *Converts 50 Pollen in 1 second *Likes: Sunflower Field *Dislikes: Coconut Field *Abilities: **Sunflower collector: Collects one sunflower every hour which converts into sunflower seeds (1-100 upgrades per level; e.g; lvl 1: 1, lvl 2: 4 etc (double if gifted) *Gifted hive bonus: Enhanced Sunflower Collecter Petal Bee *Type: Event, Colourless *Description: A bee who just can't get bored of flowers! Normal petals are its favourite thing to collect. *Obtainable with 1000 Tickets, 150 Star Jelly, 250 Sunflower Seeds , 100 Petals and 1 Spirit Petal. *Energy: Infinite *Attack: 2 *Speed: 18.4 *Collects 500 Pollen in 5 Seconds *Converts 10 Pollen in 1 Second *Likes: Sunflower Field, Rose field *Dislikes: Pumpkin Patch, pine tree forest (aka the worst fields in the world) *Abilities **Petal Power!: Collects 2x the amount of pollen for 30 seconds **Energy+: Gives all your bees 2x energy for 30 seconds **Haste *Colour Palette: Pastel Pink with magenta and hot pink stripes. Petals shaped like a flower just outside the face, yellow face with black eyes and a black mouth. Gifted pattern includes periwinkle petals, periwinkle, pale lilac and pastel blue stripes, purple star and the rest is the same. *Gifted Hive Bonus: 1.5x Pollen from White Flowers Bears/Questlines Cub Bear Questlines (+Appearance Coming soon) ((I think on the brightside, 10midnight10.)) 'Flower Island' Nature Island Accessed With Petal Cannon (Spirit Bear) Stuff 2 New Bears; Kermode Bear (10 Quests) and Miner Bear (25 Quests) New Fields *Poppy Field *Forest Lagoon *Sapphire Field *Ruby Field *Packera Patch New Shop Coral Helmet (wip) 10,000,000,000 Honey, 250 Enzymes, 100 Glue, 50 Red Extract, 50 Blue Extract Stats *+10% Bee Attack *+12% Instant Red Conversion *12% Instant Blue Conversion *+40% Defense *+20% Critical Chance (+6 if Music, Pivot, Looker and Commander Are Gifted) *+120% Critical Power *+25% Pollen From Tools *+Passive: +Passive: Bark Attack: Every 100th Coconut (coconuts are way more common in nature island) Collected, Summons 30 Spinning Bark Pieces around you, each collecting 100 Pollen and deals 2 Attack each to the Opponent. Bark Boots (about the same level as gummy boots) : 100,000,000,000 Honey, 999 Oil, 300 Enzymes, 150 Coconuts, 300 Glitter Stats *+20% Bee Attack *+10% Pollen *+50% Defense *+30% Critical Chance *10+ Player Movespeed *22 Jump Power *15+ Movement Collection *+Passive: **Coconut Haste **+Passive: Bark Attack: Every 100th Coconut (coconuts are way more common in nature island) Collected, Summons 30 Spinning Bark Pieces around you, each collecting 100 Pollen and deals 2 Attack each to the Opponent. Stinger Summoner: 1,500,000,000 Honey, 100 Stingers *Summons 1 Stinger Buff per 10 minutes. GATES (end of petal festival, start of new idea) 'sort of inspired by a lot of people, the main being DubsterRBX, and here is his amazing blog about fan-made Battle Point Gates: '''https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DubsterRBX/Battle_Point_Gates *'Honey Grandmaster Gate''' *''' (adding on from my last blog)40 Bee Gate''' *'Vector Bee Gate' Honey Grandmaster Gate The Honey Grandmaster Gate is found in Badge Bearers Guild and based by the title, you need a Honey Grandmaster badge to enter. It consists of a Sprinkler Field, Dispensers For Oil, Enzymes And Glitter (all starting off at one, for oil you need to have an exact or over amount of speed to get at least 2 more of them, for enzymes, jump power, and for glitter, honey), an Elite Blender (a better version of normal blender but costs 10,000,000 honey to use (e.g: 350,000,000 honey would equal 35 times) also has faster crafting), Silverfish (Mob) and an Aphid Spawner. Sprinkler Field The Sprinkler Field is a field found in the Honey Grandmaster Gate, and has three golden gushers (as decoration) on the sides of the field. It has only white pollen and 55% medium flowers and 45% large flowers. A Silverfish spawns here. Sprinkler Field Badge Sprinkler Badge: Flower Regrowth Speed *Collect 50,000,000 Pollen From The Sprinkler Field (1.1) *Collect 500,000,000 Pollen From The Sprinkler Field (1.2) *Collect 5,000,000,000 Pollen From The Sprinkler Field (1.3) *Collect 50,000,000,000 Pollen From The Sprinkler Field (1.4) *Collect 1,000,000,000,000 Pollen From The Sprinkler Field. (1.5) Silverfish The Silverfish is a mob with 50,000 Health and is Level 10. The Silverfish's defence rate is at 25% (1/4) and has a hit rate of 100% (all health). The Silverfish has no special attacks, but doesn't have to wait to lunge at the player (Like Aphids and Cave Spiders) also, like aphids and tunnel bear, There is a 2-minute timer to defeat this beast. It respawns after 2 days. Drops are listed below. Guaranteed Drops *Silverfish Amulet *Tickets (increments of 1,5,10,15,25) *Oil *Glitter *20,000,000 Honey *25 Royal Jelly Possible Drops *Mondo Silverfish Amulet (Better) *Glitter (Increments of 2,5,7) *80,000,000+ Honey *Gifted Gold Egg (increments of 1,2 ) *Star Egg *Gifted Diamond Egg *Star Jelly (increments of 1,5,10) Aphid Spawner The Aphid Spawner is a Mob Spawner to the left inside of the Honey Grandmaster Gate. It costs 100,000,000 to use and has a cooldown of 2 days. The Aphid Spawner only spawns normal Green Aphids (97%) or Diamond Aphids (3%) The Aphid Spawner only spawns Aphids in the Pine Tree Forest, Pineapple Patch, Pepper Patch and the Sprinkler Field, but don't worry, no-one else can go against that Aphid and the timer starts only when you and your bees get to the field. Elite Blender (what it crafts) The Elite Blender doesn't just use the same old blue extract, red extract, It also has other items in store! here are the names and prices of these newbies. Time to make one of these items: 2 minutes 50 seconds *Peppers: 1 Red Extract, 2 Glue *Jar Of Gumdrops: 15 Gumdrops, 1 Jar *Jar: 5 Glue, 10 Glass Shards, 2 Glitter *Stingers: 10 Metal, 5 glue *Treat Maker: 25 Metal, 15 Glue, 10 Glitter, 10 Blueberries, 10 Strawberries, 100 Treats *Star Strawberry: 1000 Moon Charms, 10000 Strawberries, 999 Red Extract, 250 Glitter (sort of end game) Vector Gate ' The Vector Gate can be found behind the Pineapple Patch, and you can only enter if you have all Field Grandmasters. WIP ' MOBS Whitefly *Found: Honeydew Field *Level: 9 *Health: 150,000 *Damage: 1/2 *Battle Points: 250 *Bond: 200 *Respawns Every: day *Honey: 10,000,000-100,000,000 *Attack Method: Fly *Will wait about 2 seconds before lunging at you while flying. *Guaranteed Drops: **Honey *Treats *Tickets *Gumdrops *Honeydew *Possible Drops **More Honeydew **Glitter **Royal Jelly **Star Jelly **White Pollen Boosts (rare) **Cloud Vials 'BEES' Fox Bee *Type: Rare, Colourless *Description: This bee loves hunting in the forests! Treats do not interest it. *Obtainable with Royal Jelly *Energy: 20.2 *Attack: 2 *Speed: 20.4 *Collects 10 Pollen in 2 Seconds *Converts 100 Pollen in 5 Seconds *Likes: Pine Tree Forest *Dislikes: Dandelion Field, Pineapple Patch *Abilities **Bite: Collects 3 Pollen from a Single Flower (10 pollen from 4 patches ((in the shape of a square)) If gifted) *Gifted Hive Bonus: Enhanced Bite Bird Bee *Type: Red, Mythical *Description: this Scarlet Tanager loves to be the only one heard, so it overpowers the other bees with it's "Whistle" ability! *Obtainable With Royal Jelly (very rare like vector and tadpole) *Food Preference: Sunflower Seeds *Energy: 25.2 *Attack: 1 *Speed: 22.5 *Collects 500 Pollen in 9 Seconds *Converts 250 Pollen in 6 Seconds *Likes: Sunflower Field, Mountain Top Field, Pine Tree Forest *Dislikes: Clover Field *Abilities **Whistle: Grants 2x Of All Treats From Leaves **Melody *Gifted Hive Bonus: 2x Strawberries From Leaves Pivot Bee *Type: Blue, Legendary *Description: This Bee Partners with Music Bee to give you lots of Focus Tokens! *Obtainable With Royal Jelly *Food Preference: Sunflower Seeds *Energy: 30.7 *Attack: 3 *Speed 19.6 *Collects 30 Pollen In 2 Seconds *Converts 20 Pollen in 1 Second *Likes: Periwinkle Patch *Dislikes: Coconut Field, Pepper Patch *Abilities **Focus **Melody **(Gifted) Focus+: Grants 2x Critical Power and 1.5x Critical Chance for 20 seconds. *Gifted Hive Bonus: Gifted Focus+ Ability Bovine Bee *Type: Mythical, Colourless *Description: This Bee is a bit stupid, but once you teach him the way, he'll be working immediately! *Obtainable With Royal Jelly *Food Preference: Pineapples *Energy: 10 (30) *Attack: 0 (2) *Speed 15.1 (21.3) *Collects 10 Pollen in 5 Seconds (110) *Converts 3 Pollen in 3 Seconds (53) *Likes: Blue Flower Field *Dislikes: Coconut Field, Pepper Patch, Clover Field *Abilities **(Gifted) Focus **(Gifted) White Bomb **(Gifted) White Bomb+ **(Gifted) White Boost *Gifted Hive Bonus: 1.1+ White Pollen **50+ Conversion, 100+ Pollen Collection, +2 Attack, +6.2 Speed, 20+ Energy, 32.5+ Conversion Speed 'SHOPS' Fruit Shop The Fruit Shop is located in the Vector Gate and sells different Treats, and not only just the standard Pineapples and Sunflower Seeds, there are a LOT more. (tell me if the extract and stuff is too op) *(example) 1 Strawberry: 1 Red Extract, 1,000,000 Honey (10,000,000 Honey) (100,000,000 Honey) **10 Strawberries: 2 Red Extract, 10,000,000 Honey (20,000,000 Honey) (250,000,000 Honey) **20 Strawberries: 3 Red Ex,tract, 20,000,000 Honey (50,000,000 Honey) (500,000,000 Honey) **50 Strawberries: 5 Red Extract, 50,000,000 Honey (100,000,000 Honey) (785,000,000 Honey) **100 Strawberries: 10 Red Extract, 100,000,000 Honey (250,000,000 Honey) (1,000,000,000 Honey) *1 Blueberry: 1 Blue Extract, 1,000,000 Honey (check example for increments) *1 Pineapple: 1 Enzymes, 1,000,000 Honey *1 Sunflower Seed: 1 Oil, 1,000,000 Honey *1 Grape: 1 Jam, 10,000,000 Honey *1 Banana: 1 Banana Bread, 10,000,000 Honey *1 Lettuce: 1 Lettuce Soup, 10,000,000 Honey *1 Mandarin: 1 Marmalade, 10,000,000 Honey *1 Apple: 1 Apple Pie, 10,000,000 Honey *1 Rhubarb: 100,000,000 Honey *1 Sugarberry: 10,000,000 Honey *1 Sparkleberry: 100,000,000 Honey Vector Bee's Shop Sloth Bear (Second Arrival but this time permanent) (found next to the Blue HQ under the rocks) (wip) (every tenth quest gives something special (hint: bee, Guards, Amulet) Initial Quest List 'Father Bear' New permanent bear where the ticket shop was. repeatable quests (not having to be in the same order, kinda like gifted riley and bucko quests) (this questline wont be using a table) (WIP) Quests: 'Father's Day:' * Collect 100,000,000 Pollen * Collect 50,000,000 Pollen From The Mountain Top Field * Defeat 100 Ants * Defeat 1 King Beetle 'Father Bear: Mechanics' * Use The Red Cannon 10 Times * Use The Blue Cannon 20 Times * Use The Yellow Cannon 40 Times * Use The Honey Dispenser 5 Times * Use The Treat Dispenser 5 Times * Use The Blueberry Dispenser Two Times * Use The Strawberry Dispenser Two Times * Use The Royal Jelly Dispenser (Star Hall) One Time * Craft 10 Ingredients With The Blender 'Father Bear: Insect Ambush:' *Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear *Defeat 2 King Beetles *Defeat 10 Werewolves *Defeat 20 Scorpions *Defeat 20 Spiders *Defeat 30 Mantiss *Defeat 50 Ladybugs *Defeat 60 Rhino Beeltes *Defeat 70 Ants *Defeat 10 Stick Nymphs 'Father Bear: Goo-day! (only australians will get that joke): ' *Collect 10,000,000 Goo *Collect 5,000,000 Goo From Red Flowers *Collect 4,000,000 Goo From Blue Flowers *Collect 2,000,000 Goo From The Spider Field Father Bear: Egg Hunt: Collect 20,000,000 Goo, Collect 40,000,000 Pollen From The Mountain Top Field, Collect 60,000,000 White Pollen, Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear, Craft 50 Ingredients with the blender. Father Bear: Just Instrumental!: Collect 100,000,000 Blue Pollen From The Mountain Top Field, Use 10 Royal Jellies, Discover A Music Bee, Craft 33 Ingredients with the blender. ( Pollen Improves by 50,000,000, Royal Jelly And Blender Improve by 10-30, Music Bee Doesnt Change.) Father Bear: Kitchen: Collect 200,000,000 Pollen From White Flowers, Collect 100,000,000 Goo, Collect 1 Pollen From Blue Flowers, Collect 1 Pollen From Blue Flowers, Collect 50 Tokens From Ladybugs, Defeat 10 King Beetles, Use The Treat Dispenser 10 Times. Father Bear: Mother's Day: Feed 10000 Treats to your bees, Level 1 Bee Up To Lvl 11, Give 1 Treat Maker To Mother Bear. Father Bear: Blue Blossoms: Collect 500,000,000 Pollen From The Blue Flower Field. Father Bear: Red Roses: Collect 500,000,000 Pollen From The Rose Field. Father Bear: White Dandelions: Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Dandelion Field, Collect 250,000,000 White Pollen. Father Bear: Bees: Use 100 Royal Jellies, Discover A Basic Bee, Discover A Shocked Bee, Discover A Ninja Bee, Discover A Crimson Bee. Kermode Bear (Spirit Bear's Sister) (Found in Flower Island) Initial Quest List 'GEAR' Sugar Jar Cost: 2,000,000,000 Honey, 40 Red Extract, 40 Blue Extract, 25 Star Jelly, 10 Glitter (A bit below Canister) | Stats: *650,000+ Capacity *200% Conversion Rate *+20% Instant Conversion *+30% Buzz Bomb Pollen *+3% Pollen *2x Honey From Tokens *+10% Goo **+Passive: Rain ***Activates upon collecting 5 special "Sugar" tokens. Creates a big candy floss cloud which pours down sugar. gives 10% Instant Conversion and 2x Pollen for 30 Seconds. Category:Blog posts